Toiletries such as sanitary wipes are not readily accessible in conventional bathroom designs and generally are stored in bathroom cabinets until they are to be used. The cabinets are not in the vicinity of the area of use and consequently present an inconvenience to the user of a sanitary wipe. It would therefore be desirable to store toiletries in a device that also performs the function of holding a roll of toilet paper tissue which is mounted to the device for immediate dispensing. The present invention combines the function of toilet paper dispensing with the storage of sanitary wipes or other hygiene items such that both are at the immediate disposal of the user.